


the music plays on and nobody complains

by zarabithia



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: It’s been going on for … at least two hours. He’s been listening to Gaga for at least two hours, because the kid is so young that Armie should feel like a dirty old man for even thinking about touching him.





	the music plays on and nobody complains

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr gave me Armie/Timmie and the following prompt: [" my pussy tastes like pepsi cola, my eyes are wide like cherry pies."](http://problematicdragons.tumblr.com/tagged/armie+x+timmy/page/5) This happened.

Armie doesn’t know how Timmy’s neighbors don’t complain; this is New York, everyone here is kind of a bitch and that music is loud enough to cover up the fact that two movie stars are fucking each other’s brains out, because god knows the paper-thin walls aren’t going to do the trick. It’s been going on for … at least two hours. He’s been listening to Gaga for at least two hours, because the kid is so young that Armie should feel like a dirty old man for even thinking about touching him.

Maybe he’ll feel bad later; he’s a little busy right now.

Anyway, the music plays on, and nobody complains; maybe they are waiting so they can get a voyeuristic thrill out of hearing the not-at-all-quiet gasp that Timmy lets escape between the moment that Gaga stops playing and the next song begins.

At Timmy’s whimper, Armie pulls his mouth off Timmy’s dick with an even louder, purposefully obnoxious smack of his lips. “So loud, Timmy.”

“Fuck you,” Timmy whispers, not out of necessity to be quiet, but because his throat is still hoarse from the previous two hours of activity. Armie chuckles at the memory. That mouth, surrounded by freckles, taking as much of Armie’s cock as he can manage, is probably far better than Armie actually deserves. 

He’s gonna enjoy it anyway. 

“Your mouth already has,” he retorts, and Timmy’s body shakes with laughter as Armie goes back down on him.

Timmy’s groan almost, but not quite, covers up the music playing in the background.

_“I got sweet taste for men who’re older/ It’s always been so it’s no surprise,”_ Lana Del Ray sings, and Armie thinks it’s a lyric purely designed to make him feel guilty about debauching his younger costar…but he doesn’t because older men have more experience to make their partners feel better, thank you very much. And so, Armie takes Timmy as deep as Armie can manage, thankful when Timmy’s hips jerk in earnest, trying to get even closer to his mouth, though it’s impossible.

_“All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby,”_ the song continues, when Timmy’s cries lessen a bit, and Armie fingers the base of Timmy’s cock, teasingly drawing a line down to the ass that he plans to fuck before the night is over, but only after Timmy comes at least once more.

It’s best when Timmy is limp and sore and so very willing to take more.

_“Come on baby, let’s ride / We can escape to the great sunshine / I know your wife and she wouldn’t mind,”_ the song proclaims and Armie grins around Timmy’s cock, because this music is ridiculous …. but accurate.


End file.
